


Letters Sam Tyler never sent, but should have

by AngeRabbit



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Bit fluffy round the edges, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeRabbit/pseuds/AngeRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters Sam wrote that he really should have either finished, or got to posting..,not a lot to add, apart from just some silly ideas to get out of my head :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters Sam Tyler never sent, but should have

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on 28/10/2007.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am the love slave of BBC and Kudos...

****************************************

Dear Mum,

I'm so sorry. I love you. 

Sam.

****************************************

 

For the attention of Frank Morgan.

DCI Hunt is twice the man you will ever be. Do not contact me again. 

Sam Tyler.

 

****************************************

 

Dear Gene,

I wish I had stopped you going to London. I wish I – damn! Why is this letter so difficult to write when I spend most of my time with a bloody pen in my hand?! I should be able to do this so easily. But telling someone what they mean to you, well – I thought a letter would be easier than talking face to face.

Turns out I was wrong. I've never been more scared than I am now. I spent so much time telling you what we had was just fucking, and all I was trying to do was convince myself that was so. Now I wish I had told you the truth before you left. Maybe you wouldn't have gone. Maybe I wouldn't have a big empty space in my chest where my heart used to be.

You took my heart with you the day you left your city, but I had already given it to you willingly. I was yours. From the first time you threw me against the wall, I knew I belonged to you.

I love you. Such a small sentence, but it's taken me ten minutes just to write it down. It's the most frightening moment of my life, and believe me when I tell you that's saying something.

All I have to do now is find the courage to send this to you. I hope I do.

Your Sam.

 

****************************************

 

Dear Jim,

~~Plaese~~ Please could you fix it for me to spend a day at a police station. I like policemen because they do good things, and get rid of the bad men. I would like to be a policeman when I grow up.

Please please could you fix this for me.

Thank you  
Sammy Tyler  
Aged 7 and a half.

 

****************************************

 

_This letter was unfinished..._

 

Dear BBC,

I wish to complain about the image featured on your test card.

 

****************************************


End file.
